For example, a fixing structure for fixing a contact to a housing is disclosed in Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2.
As shown in FIG. 17, a connector of Patent Document 1 comprises a contact and a housing. The contact is press-fit into the housing from a front surface (mating surface) of the housing to be fixed to the housing.
As shown in FIG. 18, a connector of Patent Document 2 comprises a contact, a housing and a C-type retaining ring. The contact is inserted into the housing from a rear surface of the housing. The C-type retaining ring (fixing member) is inserted from a front surface (mating surface) of the housing to be attached around the contact so that the contact is fixed in the housing.